


consider it stolen.

by procrasteanate



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Choi San is Whipped, How Do I Tag, Jongho is mentioned - Freeform, Jung Wooyoung is Whipped, Kinda, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, dont ask me why the fuck wooyoung's hands weren't cuffed because ngl i forgot, i just wanted to write something cute for them once okay, like there's literally no plot, san breaks him out, theres no angst in this one, theyre very romantic, this is in wooyoung's pov, wooyoung is in jail, yes they are criminals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrasteanate/pseuds/procrasteanate
Summary: wooyoung is in jail and san breaks him out- with the help of a few bombs plus a cheesy line he had stolen from wooyoung's favourite romcom.
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	consider it stolen.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short and cute (kinda) woosan oneshot uwu,, hope you guys like it!!

a loud bang sounded all throughout seoul's one and only detention centre- alarm blaring and flashing the hallways red. hollerings were heard from every direction, prisoners banging on their cell doors a d guards screaming at them. 

wooyoung stayed quiet despite the ruckus, playing with the sleeves of his clothes, an orange jumpsuit with his inmate number sewed on the back, twenty-nine.

humming to the tune of a song he had made in his head due to the sheer boredom of being locked in this building for a whole twelve days, he peeked out from the small window of his cell door. his assigned guard was nowhere to be seen, the hallway to his section empty.

"hello?" he called out, nothing but the muffled yelling from the west wing responding to him. 

his wing was always empty, the only guy other than him executed just a week ago. shame, wooyoung was actually fond of him.

fiddling with his handcuffs, he sat back down on the rock-hard bed, feet swinging back and forth. another bang sounded- this time a little closer than the previous one and wooyoung's ears perked up, a smile making it's way up to his face.

another one. this time combined with gunshots and cries. wooyoung recognised his guard, jongho's, voice screaming in pain. it sounded melodic to his ears- part of the reason being jongho was actually a pretty good singer (wooyoung had caught him singing a few times in front of his cell), and part because of how familiar it sounded. it sounded like home. wooyoung's home.

bang.

again. wooyoung was sure this one was right at the east wing's entrance, just a few cells away from his. he laid down and smiled wider, eyes sparkling in anticipation as he stared at the rotting ceiling.

footsteps made themselves heard, followed by soft singing. wooyoung could recognise that voice anywhere. the footseps grew louder and louder, signalling its proximity, before stopping right in front of his cell.

bang.

the door to his cell was blown away, hitting the other side of the room and landing with a loud clang. smoke surrounded the entrance, a silhoutte slowly forming.

"good sir, i have come to steal your heart." the silhoutte mused, his voice all too familiar to wooyoung as the latter sat up, a smirk replacing his grin, recognising the familiar lines.

"consider it stolen." wooyoung replied, springing up and rushing to the other, snaking his hands around his hip. burrowing his face to the other's neck, he inhaled the familiar scent of his lover, expensive cologne. "sannie, i missed you."

san raked wooyoung's lavender hair, pecking the top of his head as he hummed, "me too, love."

the clicking of a gun was heard as wooyoung expertly grabbed the extra pistol from san's belt, firing it to a guard who was creeping up behind them, killing him instantly as he fell to the floor with a loud thud.

placing it back, he looked up at his lover, pecking his lips. "let's go home?" san ruffled his hair. 

"but i am home." wooyoung grinned as nuzzled their noses together, giggles escaping the younger's lips, "everywhere with you is home, sannie."

"everywhere with you is home." wooyoung repeated, smiling softly, onyx orbs showing nothing but utter affection to his lover, the other's chocolate ones mirroring the exact same emotions.

san is wooyoung's home, wooyoung's world, wooyoung's everything.

and oh god, wooyoung couldn't ask for more.


End file.
